


Accio Soulmate

by RainbowHoNk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowHoNk/pseuds/RainbowHoNk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has the idea to try and accio his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accio Soulmate

"Hermione? Do you think if I tried saying accio soulmate, it would work?"  Harry asked. 

"I don't know Harry. I suppose there's no harm in trying though." She responded. 

Hermione and Ron watched as Harry wove his wand and spoke. "Accio soulmate!" Nothing seemed to happen for a few seconds before...

"What the hell am I doing here Potter!?"


End file.
